Loyalty
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: Aizen always tests everyones loyalty towards him. But for Gin, his test is a little different. How does Gin feel about this? SEXUAL CONTENT! YAOI! AizenXGin, AiGin! ONE-SHOT!


**NOTE:~ This is a one-shot written for my boyfriend. AizenXGin! Don't like yaoi, don't read! There is sexual content and it is poorly written, just so you know! XD Enjoy!**

**Loyalty**

**One-Shot**

Aizen sat on his throne within Los Noches. His gaze was calm yet stern. His smug smile was present upon his lips. But this man had every reason to be happy. After all, it was that time again. The time where he would request everyone to prove their loyalty before him. However, he had already witnessed everyone's claim of loyalty towards him. Everyone except Gin Ichimaru. He had special plans for him.

Now this wasn't the first time Aizen had requested a show of loyalty. But that was in the past and only Tousen and Gin had been around him at the time. No espada. Though each display of loyalty should be similar, Gin's was not. Gin was always a _**special**_ case. Whenever Gin would show up to test his loyalty, Aizen always had a request for what he was to do. Of course Gin never had a say in it. He had no choice but to comply. At first he was reluctant but he was gotten better over the years.

At first, when Aizen had met Gin and had requested his loyalty he had started with minor requests such as killing the third seat of the fifth division. But these requests slowly grew to more serious things over time. Yes, even sexual acts. However, Aizen had yet to enter Gin. The male would never allow it to go that far, which did anger Aizen, if only slightly.

A look of amusement played at Aizen's features as his silver haired friend entered the room. "Ya called, Aizen-sama?", Gin questioned, but knew exactly why he had been called. Aizen gestured for the man to come closer. Gin complied, moving in closer, being cautious as he did. Aizen rose from his seat and approached him. Gin stayed in place, allowing Aizen to walk around him. He was circling him like he was some sort of prey. "I believe you know why you're here", Aizen stated, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at Gin. "The loyalty thing, right?", he questioned, watching Aizen's every move. "Correct", Aizen suddenly stopped behind Gin and moved in close to him. He placed his hands on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. "Well? What are you waiting for? Show me your loyalty, Gin", Aizen whispered into Gin's ear. This caused him to shiver, knowing what Aizen wanted.

Gin turned and slunk down to his knees. Aizen watched carefully as he undid his pants and the article of clothing fell freely to the floor. Gin raised a hand, wrapping it around the already hardening flesh. He leaned in, taking an experimental lick before taking Aizen into his mouth. He heard a moan from above and knew immediately that Aizen was already enjoying himself. Gin slowly bobbed his head up and down on Aizen's manhood.

Apparently Gin wasn't moving fast enough for Aizen's liking because he grabbed the back of his head and pushed him to a faster rythem. Aizen entangled his fingers into Gin's hair, smiling down at the male. He had improved quite a lot from their first time. But today was the day Gin improved even more. Today was the day Gin submits his entire being to him. This time he wouldn't have a choice.

Aizen pushed Gin off of him and began to remove the rest of his own uniform. "Get undressed, Gin. We are going to do this _**loyalty**_ session a little different", Aizen could see the protest appear on Gin's features, :Why? Ain't this enough?", he questioned with a frown. "Because it's time you did something more for me, Gin. Now remove your clothes or I'll do it for you", Aizen narrowed his gaze, wondering if Gin would obey. To his surprise he began to remove his clothing. Reluctantly and rather slowly, but he eventually sat nude on the floor before him.

Gin's cheeks were tinted red. He had never been completely nude in front of someone like this. Especially someone like Aizen. Aizen inspected him, smirking as he noticed Gin was already half hard. "I see you're starting to get into this", he chuckled as Gin quickly moved his hand to cover himself. As he did this, Aizen moved behind him and knelt down. He leaned in and whispered, "The thing I want from you this time is total submission". Gin's eyes opened wide and he suddenly gasped as he felt a finger enter inside of him. He leaned forward, whimpering at what was being done to him. "Relax", Aizen instructed, "If you don't it will only hurt more". Another finger entered Gin, followed quickly by a third. By now Gin had tears sliding down his features. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure at the moment.

Suddenly the fingers disappeared and for a moment Gin thought it was over. At least until he felt something much larger entering him. He cringed in pain, crying out as he now tried to grip the tiled floor. The pain grew the more Aizen kept pushing inside of him. Gin was unsure if he liked this or not. It hurt, but at the same time there was a burning pleasure mixed with it. "Ahh...ah! Ahhh! Aizen-sama...stop!", he cried now as Aizen got into a rythem once more. "Do you understand, Gin?", Aizen questioned. When he received nothing but moans from the uke he began to move even faster and harder inside of Gin. "Moan my name. Submit your body and soul to serve me, gin!", Aizen ordered, grunting in pleasure as he continued to work at Gin's behind.

Gin could feel a pressure building inside of him and he knew he was nearing climax. "Aizen-sama!", he exclaimed, almost at his peak until Aizen wrapped a hand around Gin's manhood, covering the slit and preventing him from cumming. "Submit", Aizen grunted, nearing his own climax. "Ahhh! Aizen-sama! Please...Please let me cum! I submit! Please, Aizen-samaaahhhh!". Aizen released Gin's manhood, allowing him his release. Gin let out a long pleasured moan as he came. Aizen thrust in a few more times before he came as well. However, he did not pull out. Neither did he appear to shrink after climax. "You haven't completely given yourself to me yet, Gin", he could sense that Gin hadn't handed himself over to him. Not entirely, anyway. He still had a defiant nature deep down inside o him. "Until you do, we will keep this up", Aizen stated, already ready for another round.

This continued for a while. The night was filled with both pleasure and pain. All that could be heard through out Los Noches were the cries of the silver haired fox, Gin Ichimaru.

**END:~ Sorry the sex part was lame xD. My boyfriend thought it was awkward to read since I wrote it. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. So I hope you all did too! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
